Drug Junkie
by sKiTZOPHRENiC blonde
Summary: The name says it all. Edwards a junkie running from the military. Obviesly Rated 'M' for many reasons, if it will offend dont read. But if you do read...enjoy
1. Chapter 1

-------------  
Drug Junkie

_Chapter Uno ---1  
_------------

Disclaimer: I don't not own any FMA characters…nor do I the drugs, no matter how much I wish I did damnit

Warning: There is drug usage in this here story so if your not aware of drugs and the hazards they cause then don't read this. If you don't know what the drug is that im talking about research it…but you have been warned.

------------

_Nothing compares to these blue and yellow and purple pills. These shrooms make me hallucinate, this vibe I just cannot take its cause of these blue and yellow and purple pills. Im at a rave, high off chronic gin and tonic demonic. Pill poppin, acid choppin, dope heavy type of guy. Blue Pills Golden seals, these kinda drugs kill. _

The song played over and over again in his head. Ed sat in the dark room alone lit with nothing but a candle. He sat with half ass smile plastered across his face, and a baggie sittin right there beside him with a pipe poking out the side of his mouth. He took a puff and sat it down by the baggie. "Fuck man…nothing left but resin." He got a somewhat depressed look on his face and the turned his head to the side and glanced over in the corner of the room where the candle sat. He sighed, then he looked at his wristwatch to check the time, it was already after eleven p.m. He tried to pick his mess of a slef up but ended up stumbling over and collapsing by the candle, almost on top of it. His eyes widened but his pupils were merely specks. Blurred vision and dizzy thoughts brought him to the conclusion he was trippin. He blinked his eyes closed and then once more attempted to stand up, and with a groan he made it up. He rubbed the temples on his head and headed to the kitchen to get a glass of water. His mobility wasn't the best so he was crashing about the hallway, thrashing into pictures that were hanging on the walls, and some other random object that was on the floor. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a big white pill. "Ahh that oxycotten…" and popped it into his mouth and took a short sip of the water. He plopped himself down in the chair by the table and slunk over because he was so messed up he couldn't hold his head up. Suddenly he heard someone banging on his door, his heart rate quickened at who the voice was coming from.

"Fullmetal open up! It's the colonel and we have some suspicions about you! Don't make me kick the door down boy!"

Ed suddenly sobered up and dashed into the room he was last in and grabbed his stash under the a boken wood panel and the opened up the window and looked down. No one was in sight so he hurridly scurried down the fire escape and into the darkness of the night. He rushed into the shadows of the alley and kept attempting to run to find a safe house for where he could stay for a week until he was out of his stash. He turned back to look behind his shoulder when he found himself suddenly smacking into a squishy form. Slumping down to the ground he looked up to see what it was he ran in to and it was a human like figure that stood before him murmuring something he couldn't understand. The man bent down and looked him in the eye and then chuckled. "Look at you boy, you're a mess just as i." The man toppled over on top of Ed and then gave another odd chuckle. He rolled himself over and layed on his back as watched a bug fluttering about above his head. "So who you be? Wondering about in this alley like you are. You must be holding, after all most you youngin's are these days." Ed looked at him, for some odd reason the voice sounded so familiar to him. Could it be his long lost partner in crime Havoc?

"Im Edward…" he said his voice trailing off as his heartbeat slowed down that it wasn't someone under cover who had caught him. The man shot up form his lying down position and in the moonlight you could see the smoke from his cigarette swirling in the dark. The expression on the man's face now was slightly drunken and confused or maybe a mixture of an upset stomach from sitting up so fast. But either way this guy knew who Ed was and he obviously was happy to see him.

"Edward Elric. Yes I remember you, we caused so much trouble behind the scenes of the military. Overdosing on them pills was another of our problems too. Oh but such great times we had, we had some good kill, but I never found out what tore us apart. Its great to find you again, but may I ask what your running from?" Ed laughed at the memories he brought up. It was always like Havoc to have that damn cigarette in his mouth and always taking a puff every sentence he speaks. Old Friends united with stories to catch up on sat there in the middle of the alley like the some what brain damaged druggies they were, not the best of ideas for catching up on years worth of happenings, but it was working until they heard the foot steps of several army men carrying out their mission to find their suspect. "Well forget the questions for now…we need to run so follow me!"

_It's because of the drugs I do, that causes the stupid shit I do. I was like WOAH and then the room started spinning. All because of the drugs I do, causing me to do this crazy shit. Huffing that paint, sniffing that coke, token up that cannabis, its all because of the drugs I do, the reason im this crazy foo. _

------------

AUTHOR'S NOTE: end of the first chapter  please please please be good readers and review! Ill give ya cookies if you do…

-bribes with a plate of cookie-


	2. Chapter 2

**-Drug Junkie-  
**_-chapter dos-_

DiSCLAiMER: I don't own any characters…except Cambria.  
WARNiNG: Drug use is involved….

* * *

It seems like it had been hours since the two had been running through alleys in the night. One turn after a next…it was cat and mouse game. Havoc seemed to know where he was going so Ed just followed him. Finally they stopped in front of big meadow. Nothing was there but grass that was taller than six foot, a formidable place for hiding. Havoc was leaned over and heaving in big gulps of air. It was a surprise he didn't have asthma by now. He stood back up and gestured Ed to follow him some more, but this time they walked. It was a good 5 minutes before Ed saw what they had been running to. IT was a creepy old farm house hidden behind sheets and sheets of trees and grass. It looked creaky and unstable.

"Well this is it. My safe house from everyone and the world. Not much but its all I could afford." Havoc hurriedly grabbed a ciggy from his coat pocket. He never can put those cigarettes down. The lighter flickered and it caught Ed's attention. He remembered his stash, and oh what a great one it was. Crack Cocaine mixed with a little bit of acid. Something sure great to smoke at a time like this, but a bad place this was to have a bad trip. The lit end of Havoc's cig stood out in the dark, and the puffs of smoke swirled in the wind and danced around Ed. "How bout we step inside, not much fun out here." Havoc took one more puff from the cig before throwing it to the dirt and stomping on it. He led the way up the front porch stairs and through the front door. The air flowing from inside of the house caught Ed's nose. It smelt of weed and cookies. A strange, yet extremely likeable aroma.

Ed made his way to the living room and plopped down on the couch. He was soon followed in there by Havoc who sat down in the recliner across from him. It was a weird awkward silence between the two, when finally Ed broke it. "So what have you been doing the past three years now? I mean I can see that your still doing drugs, but what about a job?" Ed rubbed his eyes waiting on an answer. Instead, Havoc just sat there for a moment or two and stared at the crack in the ceiling, as if something would crawl out of it at any moment. He coughed, then looked Ed in the eye and sort of chuckled.

"Boy you should know exactly what I do for money!" he smiled real big.

"Your slangin' out on the streets aren't you? I bet you get a lot of good business out in Central."

"Yeah man. All the youngsters come to me for the best shit in town. I started selling heroin, man that sells fast." Once more he laughed. "What are you doing now? Besides running from people."

Ed looked down at his shoe for a moment and then back up at him. "Well, I've just been running about from town to town, looking for work that doesn't drug test. Haven't really found much of anything for my liking. So I just use my saving from the Military to pay off rent, and to by my shit." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his "Bets of the Best" baggie. "As a matter of fact I have a little something right now if you want to make a foiley?" Ed jiggled the bag in a bribing sort of way. And how could Havoc resist? He got up from the recliner and snatched the bag from Ed. He disappeared for a minute and then came back with an aluminum foil pipe, and a lighter and smirked.

* * *

It had been about an hour of no talking, just the two men sitting there and staring at nothing. One would cough and in sequence the other would too. Ed started hallucinating, and the room started to shape shift into the unknown. He staggeredly stood up, and clapped his hands together and transmuted his left arm into a sword. "I'll kill you all! You damn heathens destroying everything in this house! Burn in the fiery depths of hell you trolls!" he yelled as he swinging hap hazardly at anything. Breaking picture frames and lamps, he all of a sudden slammed into the floor. A voice rained above him, and a miss shapen figure swarmed around his head, spinning and morphing designs.

"Damn you boy! You need to learn to control your high! Especially with a spiked stash. There's a young lady here to see you, so sober up you bozo!" the figure whispered to him halfway yelling. Ed tried his hardest to sober up but the best he could get to was just a plain old high. It was noticeable but better than what he was. The figure was now a man, and the man got off him and helped Ed up, brushing off the broken glass and dust on his shirt and pant legs. Ed sat down as Havoc went to another room. Ed could hear him talking to someone but he wasn't sure who. When Havoc returned to the same room in walked behind him was a lady. She had long golden hair that curled and curled. Her eyes were a deep ocean blue, and she wore a military uniform. At this point Ed was wonder what the hell Havoc was thinking for letting someone of the military into the house. Especially when it smelt of weed and had other drugs and such laying about. Ed was about to speak when the woman beat him to it.

"Hello Mr. Elric. I am Lieutenant Cambria Brooks. I'm here on behalf of Colonel Ro Mustang. No worries though, im not here to report the drugs or your running off from the military tonight. Just here on a friendly search and rescue mission." The woman smiled at the boy who was now slumped over, with a half dead look on his face. "Lets get right down to the point then shall we?" she cleared her throat, "Roy knows you left the military for drugs, and he clearly believes you are much better than that and wishes for you to go to a rehab facility, and come back and join our force once more. Everyone misses you, and your brother has just gone crazy without you around. So what do you say? Will you come with to rehab?"

Ed looked up and stared at her with a cold blunt look on his face. He could really care less what Roy had to say and what his brother thought. He found the Philosophers' stone, got his brother's body back, and now all he asks is to be left in peace…doing what he does best. "No ma'am I would not like to go with you any where. And honestly, I don't care for the military anymore, and my brother is fine. So take your 'search and rescue mission' on home cause its failed." He leaned back in the couch and folded his arms across his chest, looking up at her he noticed her face went from cheery to blank.

"Mr.Elric. I tried to be nice about this but I must use force I guess. Fact of the matter is I am TAKING you with me to rehab whether you like it or not. Im not here to play games with you. Get your things together now, or I shall get them for you."

Ed chuckled at her 'forceful' words. As if she was going to make him do anything. " Lieutenant Cambria, you have fine words for such a lady. But I'm sorry to say that you cant make me go anywhere and I doubt you are going to do anything about it. I'm fine as I am and like being who I am, so no problems there."

The woman rubbed her temples and then looked over at the boy. She walked over to the couch he was sitting on, and before he knew it she had clapped her hands together, and the couch was now a part of each of his wrists and ankles. "Full metal listen to me. I can use as much force as need be, but just come with me. That's all I am asking."

Havoc was leaning against the door frame watching it all. It was a comedy for him, watching a girl perform alchemy and bitching at Ed to get up and go with her to some silly as rehab center. He found it funny that the military hadn't asked him back as well. As if he would ever give p drugs to go back to being a dog of the military. _Fuck That._ He said to himself. He looked back over at Ed and the lost expression on his face was a classic. "Edward it looks like you got a little competition going on here." He chuckled but was then cut off by a sharp tone.

"Havoc you watch what you say or you'll be next!" Cambria was now getting pissed at the very stubborn men and was fixing to take more severe actions. "Ed, this is your last chance. Come with me now or ill force your ass up off this couch."

Ed laughed. "Well Ma'am I cant really go anywhere when you got a couch transmuted to my wrists and ankles. How about removing said couch and ill think about standing up and going with you. But till then im going to sit here and listen to that goofy accent of yours. Where are you from southern girl?"

Cambria clapped her hand together one last time and her tone went from pissy to annoyed all in the same time. "Where I come from is none of your business. Now will you stand up and come with me? We don't have all damn day for you."

Edward finally stood, and stretched after a long hours full of arguing. He grabbed his shirt and slipped it over his head, then grabbed his shoes, and he was ready. He turned to Havoc who was having a blast from all this and slapped him on the shoulder. "It was nice to see you again. Keep in touch with me man, maybe we can find some good coke to share?" they laughed hysterically. The only reason it was said was to piss the woman off even more, which it did. Cambria shoved Edward out the door, and into the early morning sunrise. It was a long way back to central, and she wasn't about to waste anymore time.

* * *

Thus ends chappie 2.  
You guys let me know what you think so far.  
I needs to know


End file.
